Sin Miedo a Nada
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Hao llega a la pensión Asakura, causando desconfianza en los miembros de ésta. Pero para su sorpresa, Pilika Usui no se deja intimidar fácilmente y responde a sus comentarios mordazmente, despertando así, la curiosidad del Shaman de Fuego.
1. Un visitante inesperado

**Un visitante inesperado**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tranquila en la pensión Asakura. Ese día los hermanos Usui llegarían a instalarse unos meses en la pensión hasta el invierno, pues tenían ganas de visitar a sus amigos, Ren Tao al enterarse de ello, decidió que ya era tiempo dejarse ver también. Debido a eso Yoh se había mostrado muy contento con la idea de que sus amigos lo visitaran, aunque claro está, que su bella prometida no pensaba lo mismo.<p>

En el transcurso de la mañana comenzaron a llegar los visitantes entre saludos, bromas. Comenzaron a instalarse poco a poco, uno a uno en la pensión, disputándose las habitaciones entre insultos. Una vez instalados, todos se encontraron en el patio. Ren discutía con Horo Horo e Yoh reía al ver a sus amigos, Anna leía una revista despreocupadamente acostada en el piso y Pilika y Tamao preparaban la cena mientras conversaban animadamente.

Era de esperarse que cuando sonara el timbre nadie se inmutara, todos seguían enfrascados en sus "importantes actividades", pero el timbre seguía sonando con insistencia, Pilika suspiró resignada y refunfuñando fue a abrir la puerta, más grande fue su sorpresa al abrirla, pues parado frente a ella se encontraba Hao Asukura, quien la miraba con una expresión burlona en el rostro al percibir como la palidez invadía la cara de la Ainu.

"Hao…" – susurró Pilika aún paralizada frente a la puerta. Yoh que iba pasando hacía la cocina, vio lo que sucedía, y rascándose la cabeza fue a la puerta donde aún estaban Hao y Pilika.

"Hola, Hao" – saludó Yoh, sin sorprenderse demasiado que la persona que más problemas le había causado estuviera parado frente a él. – "Creí que llegarías mañana"

"Pues al paso que van… terminaré entrando a la pensión mañana" – refunfuño Hao logrando que Yoh soltara una risita. Pilika veía todo con ojos desorbitados, no entendía que sucedía. – "¿Oye la chica esta bien? Parece como si estuviera a punto de vomitar." – preguntó Hao burlonamente.- "Y he de aclarar que no me quiero ensuciar, así que querida niña si vas a vomitar, que sea a mi hermano."

Pilika pareció olvidarse de quién era el hombre frente a ella con ese comentario y echa una furia, se puso las manos sobre la cadera.

"¡No me digas querida y niña tu abuela!" – le espetó Pilika enojada, atrayendo la atención de los que se encontraban en el patio, quienes habían comenzado a entrar a ver porque tanto alboroto. – "¡Y sí quiero vomitar será en ti, grandísimo idiota! – le chilló ella antes de dar media vuelta e ir a la cocina, Horo Horo y Ren vieron la escena con la boca abierta y escucharon murmurar a la Ainu cosas como _menudo imbécil _y _¿Quién se cree que es? _Cuando paso a su lado.

Yoh soltó de nuevo su típica risita ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermano.

"Hum, pero que carácter se carga" – suspiró el Shaman de Fuego, mientras pasaba con sus dos maletas a la pensión. Pero antes de subir las escaleras vio a Anna recargada en la pared escudriñándolo con la mirada. Seguía siendo una mujer muy bella, sin duda alguna, pero la mano sobre su vientre lo hizo darse cuenta que estaba en espera.

"Vaya, vaya, Yoh, no perdiste el tiempo"- le dijo a su hermano, mientras le daba un codazo amistoso en las costillas. Las mejillas de Yoh se tiñeron de rojo y la sacerdotisa lo miró ceñuda.

"Mejor instálate antes de que me arrepienta." – lo amenazó la Itako, antes de dar media vuelta e irse a la cocina. Hao subió con sus dos maletas bajo las miradas de desconfianza de Horo Horo Y Ren. – "Cuando termines de instalarte baja a cenar" – le ordenó la Anna desde la cocina.

Una vez que Hao dejó sus cosas en una habitación, bajo a la cocina donde fue víctima del escrutinio de todos, se sentó en silencio algo incomodo y comenzó a comer. Anna carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

"Hao se quedará aquí de ahora en adelante." – dijo la Itako con tranquilidad, y Horo Horo y Ren estaban a punto de protestar.- "Y no hay nada que discutir." –dijo con firmeza, con una mirada que decía _alguien atrévase a contradecirme_. – "Como decía, Hao se quedará aquí, por lo que alguien tendrá que enseñarla las instalaciones de la pensión y el instituto… y esa persona serás tú Pilika." – dijo mirando a la Ainu, quién se atragantó un poco con su bebida mientras Horo Horo protestaba.

"¿Por qué ella?" – preguntó el hermano de la Ainu refunfuñando.

"Porque lo digo yo" – le espetó la Itako con frialdad. – "¿Algún problema?" – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Ninguno" – respondió él enojado mientras murmuraba_ bruja_.

Pilika suspiró resignada sabiendo que _tendría_ que obedecer, pues _nadie_ le negaba _nada_ a Anna Kyouyama. Miró al Shaman de Fuego que ya la miraba y le sacó la lengua logrando que él riera entre dientes, aún estaba enojada por lo que le había dicho.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, comenzaron a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Anna al pasar al lado de la Ainu le dijo que mañana le enseñara todo a Hao, ésta solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de entrar a su recámara.

**&.&.&**

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes de la pensión desayunaban en silencio, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, aún desconfiaban del Shaman de Fuego, cosa la cual incomodaba bastante a Hao. Pilika suspiró cuando todos terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron salir, alegando que se día irían a un parque de diversiones, los vio salir y refunfuño un ¿_porqué yo?_, ya que ella tendría que quedarse a hacerla de guía turística con Hao, maldijo a Anna en su mente.

Una vez solos, Pilika miró al hombre frente a ella, quién ya la miraba.

"¿Qué me tanto me ves?" – le preguntó bruscamente la Ainu, logrando que Hao esbozara una sonrisa torcida.

"Tu culo" – le respondió él con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa bobalicona bailando en la boca.

"¡Eres un puerco!" – le chilló la chica, antes de darle un pisotón en el pie, con la intención de borrarle de la cara su estúpida sonrisa, más sólo logró que Hao gimiera de dolor, pero sin lograr borrarle la sonrisilla socarrona que tenía.

"¡Y tú una fiera!" – le respondió él sonriéndole descaradamente, logrando que la Ainu soltara un gritito de frustración. – "¿Pero sabes algo?" – susurró mientras se acercaba a ella, dejando a Pilika paralizada.- "Así me gustan" – susurró él cerca del rostro de la Ainu, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

Pilika parpadeó sonrojada antes de reaccionar y sentir la ira fluir dentro de ella y estampar su mano en la mejilla del Shaman de Fuego. Este la miró sorprendido, mientras se sobaba la mejilla, para después largarse a reír, logrando que Pilika gritara frustrada.

"¡Eres imposible!" – le gritó, antes de irse dando grandes zancadas.

"Hey espérame, tienes que enseñarme la pensión" – le gritó Hao, logrando que la Ainu volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera. Hao pensó que se veía guapa enojada.

"¡Pues cómprate un maldito mapa!" – le chilló antes de dar media vuelta mientras escuchaba la risa de Hao de fondo.

Pilika entró a su habitación sintiendo la cólera recorrer su cuerpo. Era impresionante como ese imbécil la sacaba de quicio, ni siquiera su hermano la hacía enfadar tan fácilmente. Se tiró en su cama y ahogó su frustración en la almohada.

**&.&.&**

Hao se quedó abajo con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, era bastante divertido hacer enojar a esa chiquilla. Prendió el televisor y buscó algo que llamara su atención. Comenzó a sentir como sus párpados le pesaban, todavía no se reponía del cansancio de su viaje, sin mencionar que la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, pensando en lo indeseado que era en la pensión y que lo más sensato sería buscar otro lugar donde vivir y con ese pensamiento sucumbió al sueño.

**&.&.&**

Pilika se asomó por la puerta para ver si veía al Shaman de Fuego cerca, una vez comprobado que no estaba, bajó las escaleras y lo que vio hizo que una sonrisa adornara su rostro. Allí frente a ella, totalmente desparramado en el sofá, estaba Hao, con el control del televisor en su abdomen y un poco de baba saliendo de su boca.

La bella Ainu pensó que se veía… tierno. No había maldad ni burla en sus facciones cuando dormía. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Y Pilika se encontró a sí misma frente Hao, mirándolo maravillada. Viéndolo así tan tranquilo hizo que ella también se sintiera tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad terminó cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza, logrando que una sonrisa socarrona apareciera en su rostro.

Se escabulló a la cocina y sacó la crema batida del refrigerador _¡Oh, sí, Hao Asakura iba a pagarle todas!_ Volvió a la sala y se aseguró que el Shaman de Fuego siguiera dormido, al ver que su respiración seguía siendo acompasada se acercó a su mano y puso un poco de crema batida, mientras reía mentalmente. Agarró un mechón de su cabello celeste y comenzó pasárselo por la nariz sutilmente. Hao arrugó la nariz varias veces, para espantar la cosa que le estaba causando cosquillas. Ya harto del cosquilleo en su nariz alzó su mano para frotarla, pero al hacerlo sintió que su cara se embarraba de algo cremoso, mientras escucha la risa cantarina de alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio a la bella Ainu tirada frente a él riendo sonoramente, al lado de ella había un bote crema batida y ató cabos enseguida.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella vio la determinación en su mirada, antes de que Pilika pudiera agarrar el bote, Hao ya lo había tomado y se disponía a atacarla. Ambos estaban de pie, frente al otro. Ella jadeo al verlo acercarse y lo miró desafiante.

"No te atrevas" – siseó ella y él río socarronamente.

"Creo que me merezco una revancha, me has atacado estando indefenso" – le respondió él mientras se acercaba más a ella. Pero Pilika Usui no iba perder la batalla sin haber dado una pelea. Agarró un cojín del sillón y se lo aventó a su atacante antes de salir corriendo al patio. Hao atrapó el cojín y rió mientras corría detrás de la Ainu. Era más alto que ella, por lo que no tardo en alcanzarla, la agarró por la cintura con facilidad y Pilika pataleo, causando más risas en el Shaman de Fuego.

"No te resistas, no te servirá" – le decía Hao a Pilika, mientras esta se retorcía en su agarre. – "Mejor ríndete y prometo no mancharte mucho" – le ofreció él para demostrarle que le tendría algo de piedad.

"Jamás" – le respondió ella desafiante, logrando que el Shaman de Fuego la alzara por la cintura con facilidad y la llevara al sillón, donde la dejó y antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse de nuevo, le roció crema batida en su rostro. Hao rió socarronamente al verla con los ojos echando chispas y la cara manchada de crema batida, pero su risa se cortó cuando ésta tomó el bote y antes de que él se diera cuenta, le estaba rociando más crema batida en su cabello. Su hermoso cabello. Lleno de crema batida.

La Ainu reía ahora al ver su cara de desconcierto, pero dejó de reír cuando vio en su mirada la sed de venganza, echó a correr de nuevo pero sólo consiguió llegar al pasillo de la entrada, pues el caballero la había tacleado. Ambos yacían en el piso, con crema batida en su cara y cabello, mientras luchaban por el bote. Y así fue como los encontraron todos…

"Ajam…" – carraspeó Anna, llamando la atención de ambos, quienes se pusieron de pie de inmediato avergonzados. Detrás de la Itako, Yoh y Tamao reían, mientras Horo Horo y Ren veían con estupefacción la escena frente a ellos. – "No me molestaré en preguntar, pero quiero todo limpio." – dijo Anna con simpleza antes de subir a su habitación. Los demás pasaron frente a la pareja mirándolos con desconfianza.

"Cuidadito" – le dijo Horo Horo a Hao cuando paso a su lado.

Una vez que estuvieron solos se miraron por unos instantes antes de romper a reír.

"Empate" – dijeron los dos al unísono, para después volver a reír.

**&.&.&**

Al día siguiente, Pilika se levantó de buen humor, a pesar de todo, no se la había pasado tan mal el día anterior. Río entre dientes al recordar la cara de Hao embarrada de crema batida. Se alistó para ir al instituto y una vez lista bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina todos parloteaban animadamente, incluido Hao, cosa que hizo sonreír a la Ainu, al parecer su encuentro del día anterior había ayudado a que se esfumara la tensión e incomodad que sentían con el Shaman de Fuego.

Una vez que todo hubieran terminado su desayuno se encaminaron al instituto. Pilika le indico a donde tendría que ir para recoger su horario.

"Cuando termines puedes buscarme para que te diga donde están los salones y demás cosas" – le dijo ella y él esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

"Hay Ainu algo me dice que habrá muchas interesadas en hacerla de guía turística para mí" – le dijo él con una sonrisa seductora, logrando que Pilika se enojara y pusiera sus manos sobre su cadera.

"Yo nada mas te decía por ayudar, pero sí no quieres no hay problema, ¡dejaré que tus admiradoras sean tu guía turística!" – le espetó ella antes de irse dando zancadas, mientras la risa de Hao hacía eco por el pasillo. Y el Shaman de Fuego no puedo evitar pensar que Pilika se veía adorable cuando ponía sus manos sobre la cadera y lo regañaba, como si fuera un niño chiquito.

Las clases transcurrieron sin grandes novedades y para la hora de la salida, Hao alcanzó a la Ainu para irse caminando a su lado, logrando que la chica soltara un bufido de frustración y lo mirara con recelo.

"¿Por qué no te vas con tus admiradoras?" – le preguntó con brusquedad Pilika, mientras señalaba a un bonche de chicas que veían a Hao y soltaban risitas. El Shaman de Fuego sonrió socarronamente.

"¿Celosa, Ainu?" – le preguntó él con sorna, logrando que Pilika soltara una palabrota acompañada de un _tiene el ego del tamaño del universo, _logrando que él riera. – "No me fui con ellas, porque quería estar contigo" – le dijo él mirándola serio por un momento, logrando que la chica se sonrojara un poco.- "No sé sí lo habrás notado pero… disfruto mucho molestarte" – le dijo él volviendo al tono juguetón, logrando que Pilika rodara los ojos, pero con una sonrisa torcida bailándole en la boca.

"Debes de saber que siempre daré una buena pelea, grandísimo tonto" – le respondió ella aún sonriendo.

"Lo sé, Pilika" – le dijo él también sonriendo.- "Eres toda una fiera" – le dijo y ella le pegó juguetonamente en el pecho, ganándose una carcajada por parte del Shaman de Fuego.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la pensión en silencio, con una sonrisa bailándoles en el rostro. Pensando que ese era el inicio de ¿una bella amistad? Les bailó la pregunta en sus cabezas, y corrigieron mentalmente: más bien el inicio de un campo de batalla.

Ya que por la noche mientras Hao descansaba plácidamente bajo el árbol y la Ainu regaba el jardín a petición de Anna. Pilika decidió que era hora de que Hao se diera un baño de agua fría por se tan pervertido y ella como la dama que era le ayudaría un poco. Antes de que el Shaman de Fuego comprendiera las intenciones de la Ainu, esta ya lo había rociado con agua. Se levantó empapado y la miró con determinación. Pilika soltó un gritito cuando la alzo por la cintura intentando quitarle la manguera. Mojándolos a los dos en el proceso, pero ambos siguieron luchando por ver quién tenía el control, al final él ganó la manguera y mojo aún más a la Ainu quién gritó y pataleo. Ambos se desconcertaron cuando dejó de salir agua y vieron a Anna parada al lado de la llave con una ceja alzada. Ambos le sonrieron nerviosos, logrando que la Itako suspirara resignada.

"Se secan antes de entrar" – les dijo Anna fulminándolos con la mirada, antes de entrar de nuevo a la pensión. Hao miró a la Ainu frente a él y fue donde reparo que no era una chiquilla, la ropa mojada se adhería a cada curva del cuerpo de la _mujer_. Miro a la Ainu de abajo hacia arriba, comenzó por sus blancas piernas, de las cuales aun resbalaban algunas gotas de agua, siguió por su estrecha cintura, para detenerse en sus pechos. _Jadeo_, y vio como sus pezones se erguían bajo la delgada blusa de algodón que traía. Desvió la mirada, al sentir el ardor de una erección bajo sus pantalones.

Pilika miró al hombre frente a ella y suspiró, su camisa se adhería a su torso marcado. Le daban ganas de pasar sus manos por el torso de Hao… ¿Al ser el Shaman de Fuego, sería ardiente también en otras cuestiones? Sonrió pícaramente, pero luego sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos pervertidos, sin duda alguna estar tanto tiempo con él había hecho que se le pegara lo pervertida. Suspiró y entró a la pensión sin mirar a su compañero, puesto que sabía de antemano que se sonrojaría y no le daría ese gusto.

Hao siguió a su compañera y agradeció que no lo háyase mirado, puesto que notaria el bulto en sus pantalones. Y no quería otra cachetada, le había dolido bastante la que le había dado, aunque claro esta jamás lo admitiría. Tomaron una toalla y se secaron en silencio, se miraban de reojo.

"Ya van dos, Ainu" – le dijo Hao de repente.- "La próxima me toca a mi y puedo asegurarte que no seré tan condescendiente" – le advirtió sonriendo socarronamente.

"No me asustas, Hao" – le respondió Pilika desafiante, pero enmudeció cuando Hao la acorralo contra la pared.

"Pues deberías…" – susurró él a escasos centímetros del rostro de la mujer, para después alejarse de ella e irse. Dejando a una Pilika sonrojada y algo consternada. Y la pregunta le bailó de nuevo en la cabeza ¿El inicio de una bella amistad o algo más?

**&.&.&**

A la mañana siguiente Hao salió de su habitación para bajar a desayunar, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en las escaleras, alguien lo empujó contra la pared. Desconcertado miró a su atacante y vio al hermano de la Ainu sosteniéndolo de las solapas de su camisa, mientras lo miraba receloso.

"¡¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?!" – le preguntó histérico, dejando a Hao sorprendido.

"No sé de que me hablas" – balbuceó sin saber muy bien que contestar.

"¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, que no te va!".- le chilló y afianzó el agarre en las solapas de su camisa.- "Ya sé que ayer estuvieron jugando a las camisetas mojadas" – le dijo con resentimiento. Hao abrió los ojos como platos para después romper en carcajadas. Horo Horo lo miró como si estuviera loco mientras Hao seguía riendo y murmurando _camisetas mojadas_ entre carcajadas.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó Pilika, saliendo de su habitación, viendo a los dos hombres frente a ella frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada, Ainu, es sólo que tu hermano es un pervertido" – dijo Hao con simpleza para después esbozar una sonrisa torcida.- "Creo que ya sé de donde lo sacaste".- la picó él y Pilika lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Aquí él único pervertido eres tú, idiota!" – le gritó para después bajar las escaleras echa una furia. Hao volvió a reír y Horo Horo rodó los ojos.

Bajaron a desayunar con los demás y una vez que terminaron se fueron al instituto. Hao iba al lado de la Ainu quién iba murmurando cosas como un _idiota, con ego gigante_ o _menudo pelmazo_ ocasionando que él Shaman de Fuego sonriera socarronamente.

"¿Pensando en mí, Ainu?" – preguntó él con sorna, logrando que la chica lo mirara enojada.

"Pensar en cortarte las bolas, ¿cuenta?"- preguntó ella de manera angelical, logrando que Haro riera.

"¿Para que quieres cortarlas?, es mucho mejor cuando están conmigo"- le respondió él con una sonrisa torcida y Pilika rodó los ojos.

"Eres un tonto" – le dijo ella con simpleza y él se encogió de hombros.

"Y tú una pervertida, mira que pensar en mis bolas" – le dijo él socarronamente y ella apretó las manos en su cadera furiosa.

"¡En cortarlas, imbécil, no lo olvides!" – le chilló enojada y él rió.

"¿Por qué, porqué me molestas tanto?" – le preguntó ella frustrada y él sonrió.

"Porqué te ves guapa enojada" – le dijo como sí fuera algo obvio, logrando que ella se sonrojara y desviará la mirada avergonzada.

"Eres un tonto" – le volvió a decir ella con suavidad, logrando que él sonriera.

"Ya, pero uno adorable ¿no?"- le preguntó él con un sonrisa torcida, logrando que ella rodara los ojos.

Llegaron al instituto y las clases pasaron rápidamente, Hao tenía algunas clases con ella, cosa que la Ainu no sabía sí era buena o mala, pues los profesores vivían llamándole la atención por hablar con Hao, aunque más bien era replicarle mordazmente a sus comentarios. El Shaman de Fuego, había conseguido un grupito de admiradoras, quienes soltaban suspiros y risitas cada vez que él pasaba, logrando que este sonriera con petulancia a la Ainu como diciéndole _ves, soy irresistible _y ella rodaba los ojos, como quién escucha algo estúpido que alguien dijo.

Se fueron caminando juntos a la pensión, Hao le metía de vez en cuando el pie a Pilika logrando que esta le pegara juguetonamente en el pecho o el brazo. Pero en una se lo metió mucho y la muchacha se iba a dar de bruces con el piso, Hao la agarró de la cintura, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y Pilika se llevó a Hao con ella al piso. Y lo peor de todo es que ella terminó debajo de él. No fue romántico. El hombre encima de ella la aplastaba toda y apenas podía respirar, sin mencionar el dolor en la espalda que sentía.

"Hao…".- jadeó ella.- "Quítate de encima, estúpido" – susurró ella enojada, mientras el Shaman de Fuego se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro.

"Lo siento" – musitó él aún avergonzado, mientras ayudaba a la Ainu a levantarse.

"Eres un imbécil, todo por andarme molestando" – le reprochó ella mientras se ponía de pie, le dolía la espalda y tuvo la certeza que tendría unos buenos cardenales.

"Lo siento, lo siento" – volvió a repetir él.- "Ya te dije que me gusta verte enojada" – le dijo él atropelladamente.

"Búscate otro pasatiempo, me acabarás matando" – le dijo ella, mientras caminaban hacia la pensión y Hao hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Prometo no meterte el pie, pero molestarte es mi hobbie favorito".- le dijo bromeando y ella sonrió un poco.

"Tendré cardenales por tu culpa" – le dijo ella mientras seguían caminando, y Hao esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

"Siempre me tendrás a mí para ponerte pomada _donde tú quieras_".- le dijo de manera insinuante y ella se sonrojó.

"¡Oh, cállate!" – le respondió ella aún sonrojada, mientras se imaginaba a Hao poniéndole pomada en la espalda con sus manos grandes y varoniles.

Llegaron a la pensión y Pilika se fue directo a las aguas termales, un buen baño le ayudaría a su espalda. Dicho y hecho, cuando sintió el agua caliente en su espalda, suspiró con satisfacción. Se dio un relajante baño y salió bastante más relajada y perfumada. Se adentró en su habitación y se tumbó en su cama sumiéndose casi de inmediato en un profundo sueño, en el que cierto Shaman de Fuego hizo acto de presencia.

**&.&.&**

Pilika se levantó de mal humor, no le había hecho un ápice de gracia soñar con Hao Pervertido Asakura. Aunque pensándole bien, por la índole del sueño, ella era la pervertida, sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos y se arregló para irse al instituto. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con todos conversando animadamente, vio a Hao platicando con su hermano y su enojo volvió, sabía que él no la culpa, pero no podía evitarlo, resopló molesta y se sentó al lado de Ren.

En todo el desayuno, no le dirigió ni una mirada al Shaman de Fuego, quién la había mirado tomar asiento y desde entonces pocas veces le había quitado la mirada de encima, curioso y algo desconcertado por la actitud de la Ainu. Pilika se embutió su desayuno deprisa, no queriendo que Hao caminase con ella al instituto, y salió prácticamente corriendo, pero Hao Asakura no da su brazo torcer tan fácilmente, sabiendo que algo andaba mal, se encamino a la puerta también, a pesar de no haber terminado su desayuno.

"Hey, Ainu, ¡espérame!" – le gritó Hao tratando de alcanzar a la mujer que caminaba deprisa, casi trotaba, delante de él. Pilika se detuvo y dio media vuelta, sabiendo que no podría ignorarlo, suspiró resignada, a tener que soportar la presencia del Shaman de Fuego y dejar que siguiera confundiéndola.

"Lo siento, tenía prisa" - se excusó ella, mintiéndole, ganándose una mirada perspicaz del hombre frente a ella.

"Eres pésima mintiendo, ¿lo sabías?" – le preguntó él con sencillez y ella sonrió de medio lado.

"Me lo han dicho" – respondió sin avergonzarse mucho de haber mentido.

"¿Me estabas evitando?" – preguntó el Shaman de Fuego con tranquilidad, como si le estuviera preguntando por el clima, logrando que la chica se sonrojara.

"No, no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?" – balbuceó ella, al saberse descubierta y Hao esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

"No lo sé, dime tú, creía que nos estábamos llevando bien" – le respondió con sinceridad, y Pilika se sintió mal, él no se merecía eso, suspiró con frustración.

"Sí, nos estábamos llevando bien, me caes muy bien de hecho, a pesar de todo" – le respondió ella con sinceridad y le sonrió.

"¿Entonces, porque me estabas evitando?" – le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.- "¿No será que, te estas enamorando de mí verdad?" – le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, logrando que la mujer frente a él se sonrojara furiosamente para después posar sus manos sobre la cadera y fulminarlo con la mirada.

"¡Jamás me enamoraría de un pervertido como tú!".- le chilló enojada antes de dar media vuelta e irse murmurando un _estúpido, egocéntrico_, teniendo de fondo la risa de Hao.

"Ainu eres tan fácil de fastidiar" – le dijo Hao aún riendo, cuando la alcanzó.

"Y tú eres tan fácil de golpear".- le respondió ella, antes de estampar su puño en su brazo, logrando que el gimiera de dolor.

"¡Hey!" – le chilló él.- "¡Eso me dolió!" – le reprochó él sobándose el brazo.

"Ese ere el punto, tonto"- le respondió ella sacándole la lengua, ganándose una sonrisa torcida de parte del Shaman de Fuego.

"Eres toda una fiera" – le dijo él mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros dejando a la Ainu paralizada.- "Me preguntó, sí también serás una fiera en la cama"- le dijo él en un murmuró sensual cerca de su oreja, logrando que a Pilika se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca y se sonrojara con intensidad.

"Eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás" – jadeó ella logrando que Hao sonriera con sorna.

"Yo no estaría muy segura, si fuera tú" – le dijo él antes de bajar su mano hasta el trasero de la chica y darle un apretón, ganándose casi de inmediato una mano estampada en su mejilla. Se sobó con su mano la mejilla dolorida miró como Pilika caminaba frente a él dando grandes zancadas, alzando los brazos y maldiciendo en voz alta. Le había dolido, pero definitivamente… había valido la pena, pensó con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, mientras su rostro se posaba en el trasero de la mujer frente a él.

"¡Hey, espérame Ainu!" – le gritó él de nuevo, ganándose como respuesta un _¡no te me acerques tú hombre libidinoso!_ Que provocó la risa de Hao.- "Vamos, pero sí sólo fue un pequeño apretón, ¿No me digas que no lo disfrutaste?"- le preguntó con sorna, logrando que Pilika le soltara una palabrota, haciéndolo reír más.

Llegaron al instituto con una Pilika hecha una furia y Hao riendo detrás de ella, y ver a las admiradoras del Shaman de Fuego no hizo que la furia de la chica disminuyera, al contrario sólo la aumentó con creces.

"¡¿Por qué no te vas y te las tiras a ellas, pelmazo?!" – le preguntó con brusquedad Pilika mientras señalaba a sus admiradoras, quienes soltaban suspiros y risitas.

"Porque sólo me interesa cogerte a ti, linda"- le respondió Hao, como sí estuviera explicándole algo a un niño chiquito, ganándose un pisotón en el pie por parte de la Ainu, quien le gritó tres palabrotas.

"¡Eres un idiota!" – le dijo ella furiosa antes de dar media vuelta e irse a su clase, Hao se sobó el pie y pensó que sí seguían así, el próximo golpe que recibiría por parte de la Ainu sería en una parte de su anatomía que le gustaba mucho. Gimió de dolor de sólo pensarlo. Suspiró resignado al darse cuenta que se había pasado y probablemente tendría que disculparse, pero le era imposible contenerse con esa mujer, que no se dejaba intimidar por sus comentarios. Al fin y al cabo no le había dicho ninguna mentira, ella había despertado su curiosidad por el gran temple que tenía, y sí a eso le agregaba sus curvas ardientes, estaba más que claro que el Shaman de Fuego estaba interesado en la bella Ainu.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de Autora:<em>

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, ésta historia es algo así como una edición de "Me hablaste, sin siquiera conocerme", historia la cual borré (notarán que también borré otras historias, por las mismas razones presentadas a continuación), ya que tenía bastante faltas ortográficas y estaba muy mal redactada, una disculpa por eso, estaba muy chica cuando escribí esa historia. Es por eso que quise hacer ésta, no será la misma trama de la historia pasada, pero pues será algo similar en el hecho de Pilika trata a Hao como uno más. Sólo en eso será similar, lo demás cambiará a algo más picosito, por así decirlo. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado ésta nueva historia, y se diviertan leyéndola así como yo me divertí escribiéndola, algún comentario, queja o sugerencia son bienvenidos._

_Se cuidan_

_Se despide con cariño, Clio_


	2. Sensaciones escurridizas

**Sensacion****es escurridizas**

* * *

><p>Había pasado un día desde aquel encuentro entre la Ainu y el Shaman de Fuego en el instituto, ella no le dirigía la palabra a él, pues se encontraba bastante ofendida y aunque no lo quisiese admitir algo halagada por que él sólo se interesara en ella. Pero sí había algo que Hao Asakura no tenía, era paciencia, fue por eso que estar todo un día tratando de hablarle a la Ainu y que ella simplemente le lanzara una fría mirada (que a su parecer no le quedaba nada bien, le iba mejor la calidez en sus grandes ojos azules) lo sacaban de quicio. Fue por eso mismo que habían llegado a esa bochornosa situación, con la rodilla de él entre las piernas de ella y su cuerpo masculino pegado completamente al femenino, sus manos parecían grilletes sobre las muñecas de Pilika, quién jadeaba sonrojada y le lanzaba una mirada desafiante al hombre frente a ella. Hao la miraba enojado ¿es que no iba a ceder nunca?<p>

"Suéltame" – siseó ella furiosa, ganándose que Hao simplemente se pegara más a su cuerpo, sabiendo que eso la iba a molestar.

"No, hasta que me escuches" – murmuró él con voz aterciopelada contra su oído, ganándose un respingo por parte de la chica.- "Me pasé ¿vale?" – admitió él con pesar mirando los grandes ojos azules de la chica que expresaban sorpresa.- "No debí decirte eso, pero entiéndeme, me es difícil controlar mis comentarios cuando estoy contigo, siempre me respondes con algo que me hace querer picarte todo el tiempo, sólo para saber que me dirás" – trató de explicarse él, entre balbuceos, ganándose una sonrisa socarrona por parte de la chica.

"Creo que él que se está enamorando aquí eres tú" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose una sonrisa socarrona por parte del Shaman de Fuego.

"¿Y eso te gustaría no, Ainu?" – le preguntó él peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, pero Pilika no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

"Sí, sí me gustaría" – susurró la bella mujer, dejando al hombre frente a ella sorprendido, para después aprovecharse de su sorpresa y escabullirse de su agarre dejando a un Hao desconcertado contra la pared, quién la volteo a ver cuando ella rompió en carcajadas y murmuraba cosas como _hubieras visto tu cara _o _no puedo creer que te la creyeras_, logrando que el Shaman de Fuego se enojara y la volviera acorralar contra la pared, cortando de inmediato las carcajadas de la Ainu, quién ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

"Estás jugando con fuego, Ainu" – le advirtió Hao en un susurró y Pilika lo miró con sorna.

"Pues… quémame" – le respondió altanera, desafiándole y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hao había estampado su boca contra la de ella. Pilika forcejó un poco para quitárselo de encima, pero Hao la estaba besando de una manera que la hizo cerrar los ojos y rendirse al ímpetu con el que la besaba. Los labios masculinos se movían con insistencia sobre los femeninos, logrando que ésta suspirara dentro del beso, dándole la oportunidad al Shaman de Fuego de recorrer su boca con su lengua, para terminar encontrándose con la de ella. Hao aflojo el agarre que tenía en las muñecas de la joven y ésta aprovechó para abrazarlo por el cuello, tratando de profundizar más el beso y juntar más sus cuerpos. Hao jadeo en busca de aire y Pilika mordió con sensualidad el labio inferior del hombre frente ella, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Éste volvió a besarla y ella pudo saborear el sabor metálico de su sangre. Sus manos ya no se quedaban quietas, recorrían la espalda de Hao y éste paseaba sus manos por la cintura de ella y alternaba a su cadera y su trasero, ganándose algunos gemidos por parte de la Ainu. Estuvieron besándose durante algunos minutos más, hasta que el aire fue un requerimiento altamente necesario. Se separaron jadeando y con los labios hinchados. La mirada chocolate de Hao chocó con la celeste de la Ainu.

Pilika aún jadeaba y comenzó a reparar en lo que había hecho. Ella no era así, no se andaba besando con cualquier tipo, ni permitía que la manosearan teniendo apenas tres días de conocerlo. Pero Hao, despertaba en ella sensaciones que se le escurrían del cuerpo. Tenía que ponerle un alto a eso, sino podía terminar haciendo algo de lo que realmente se arrepentiría. Ella no quería ser la chica de una sola noche. Ella quería algo más que sólo placer y pasión desbordantes. Ella quería amor, por muy cursi que sonora, ella quería un príncipe azul. Y bien sabía que Hao Asakura, no era ningún príncipe azul, más bien sería el villano de la película que se robaba a la princesa e intentaba quitarle la virginidad. Ella era la princesa de la película y era su virginidad la que estaba en juego.

Hao miraba a la mujer frente a él, tenía los labios hinchados y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez intentando normalizar su respiración. Todavía estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, no era que le desagradara en absoluto, de hecho lo había disfrutado al punto de necesitar una ducha bien fría. Moría por saber que pensaba la joven frente a él, que lo miraba inescrutablemente. Él no quería perder la amistad de la Ainu, pero mentiría si dijera que sólo buscaba en ella una amistad. Desde el momento en que la vio, hace tres días en la pensión, la deseo. Como hacía tiempo no deseaba a alguien. Su largo cabello azulado, sus grandes ojos celestes, su estrecha cintura, sus blancas piernas, sus pechos, su trasero bien formado, le pedían a gritos que la hicieran suya, pero sabía que no podía. Ella no era así, lo supo desde un principio y él no podía negar que quería algo más que un simple revolcón. Por eso pensaba que ese beso había sido un error, un placentero error.

"Pilika…" – la llamó Hao con suavidad. Él casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre, por eso la Ainu se temió lo peor: su rechazo.-"Yo…" – empezó a decir él, pero ella lo cortó.

"Ahórratelo, no tienes que darme explicaciones" – le dijo ella de manera cortante, queriendo salir corriendo, antes de que se le quebrara la voz, o las lágrimas quisieran hacer acto de presencia en sus ojos. Hao la miró angustiado y se sintió impotente.

"Sí, sí tengo qué… me ha gustado mucho ese beso" – dijo él sin rodeos mirándole fijamente, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa por parte de la mujer frente a él.-"Pero te mentiría si te dijera que lo lamento, no lo lamento en absoluto, pero temo que te hayas llevado la impresión equivocada…" – comenzó a explicarse él y Pilika sintió sus ánimos caer de nuevo.

"Entiendo Hao…"- volvió a interrumpirlo ella.- "Sé que sólo buscas algo de pasajero" – le dijo ella ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del Shaman de Fuego.- "Pero yo no" – terminó de decir ella logrando que Hao sonriera y la interrumpiera antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

"Me alegro" – le dijo él y ella lo miró desconcertada.- "Porque yo tampoco" – le dijo él y al ver la expresión de incredulidad de la mujer exclamó.- "¡Hey! ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!"- exclamó él fingiendo indignación, ganándose una mirada llena de ternura por parte de la Ainu.

"Acabo de darme cuenta" – le respondió ella sonriendo, ganándose una mirada de fingido reproche por parte de Hao.

"Ainu, Ainu" – dijo Hao antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Pilika.- "Sí tu sentiste lo que yo en el beso (y creo que sí lo hiciste), dejemos que esto se vaya dando solo, ¿te parece?" – le preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida bailándole en los labios.

"De acuerdo, me parece bien" – le respondió ella con sorna, al haberse percatado de un pequeño detalle.- "Amor, ¿no quieres irte a dar una ducha fría?" – le sugirió con dulzura y fingida inocencia, logrando que Hao se sonrojara un poco y balbuceara un _ésta mujer me va a matar_ y _un todo fue por su culpa y se burla de mí, _logrando que la risa cantarina de Pilika llenara la bodega en la que estaban metidos. Ya que Hao la había acorralado al salir del instituto ese día, con la intención de disculparse con ella, pero claro está que las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando Pilika forcejeó, lo golpeó y le gritó palabrotas tratando de escabullirse. Cosa que no logró y los terminó dejando en la situación antes mencionada, que desencadenó, una serie de sensaciones escurridizas entre ambos adolescentes. Y tal vez, por la manera en la que Hao pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Pilika y ella le rodeó la cintura por primera vez, y se fueron caminando hacia la pensión Asakura… el inicio de una relación.

**&.&.&**

Hao se levantó ese día de buen humor, el estómago le revoloteaba y estaba casi seguro que no era hambre, se alistó para el instituto y bajó a desayunar tarareando una canción que decía más o menos así _I like the way you move, Oh it's just so sexy baby, _ganándose las miradas escépticas de Horo Horo y Ren, ya en la cocina Tamao le sirvió un delicioso desayuno, esa chica haría a su esposo muy feliz y definitivamente muy glotón. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando la vio aparecer en la cocina, iba riéndose de algo que le había dicho Yoh, algo de una naranja, seguramente. La vio sentarse al lado de Ren y la vio esbozarle una sonrisa torcida, a la que él respondió con el primer comentario matutino.

"¿Soñaste conmigo, Ainu?" – le preguntó con sorna, haciendo que los demás rodaran los ojos y murmuraran un _ya van a empezar estos dos _y un _debí haberme ido sin desayunar al instituto._

"Sí, soñé contigo" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose la mirada de todos en la habitación, mientras Horo Horo había comenzado a atragantarse con su jugo.- "Pero a la mera hora, ya sabes… no funcionabas bien" – terminó de decir ella con sorna, haciendo un gesto con su dedo, logrando que los demás rieran y Hao la mirara enojado.

"Bien sabes, nena, que seguramente te hice gritar en tus sueños" – respondió él y se ganó un zape por parte de Horo Horo.

"¡Hey, es de mi hermana de quién hablamos aquí!" – le reclamó él, y todos continuaron comiendo en silencio.

Hao y Pilika fueron los últimos en terminar de desayunar y por consiguiente los últimos en salir. Se fueron caminando juntos al instituto, ya se les estaba empezando a hacer costumbre. Hao miraba de reojo a la mujer al lado de él. Ya era la quinta vez que ella lo atrapaba mirándola, se volvió hacia él con las manos en la cadera.

"¿Qué tanto me vez?" – le preguntó ella bruscamente, mirándolo con desconfianza.

"¿Qué, ahora ya no puedo verte?" – le preguntó él ceñudo y ella refunfuño un _sí, pero pareces un acosador, _logrando que Hao la mirara enojado.

"¡No soy un acosador!" – le chilló él haciendo una rabieta, que ocasión que la Ainu riera un poco.- "Sí no quieres que te mire, no te pongas un sujetador negro con una blusa blanca" – le espetó él molesto y al ver la cara de Pilika se dio cuenta de su error, acababa de admitirle haberle estado mirando las tetas. Ella lo miró sonrojada y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Eres un pervertido" – le dijo ella antes de dar media vuelta e irse dando zancadas, Hao suspiró y corrió para alcanzarla.

"Sí lo soy, y tú una provocadora" – la acusó y ella le alzó su mejor dedo, causando la risa del Shaman de Fuego, quién le pasó el brazo por los hombros, logrando que ella se relajara un poco, se inclinó hacia el oído de la chica y le murmuró un _eres adorable_, para después depositar un beso en su mejilla, causando que Pilika se sonrojara.

Las clases pasaron sin muchas novedades, Hao logró que sacaran a Pilika de su segunda clase, por gritarle una palabrota cuando este le acarició el trasero descaradamente, cuando se había agachado a recoger un libro que se le había caído, ganándose por respuesta un _me lo estabas restregando en la cara, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? _Por parte del Shaman de Fuego. La chica se pasó su descanso en detención, y cuando terminó su última clase se fue caminando sola hacia la pensión sin esperar a Hao, pues aún estaba molesta con él. Pero como siempre éste la alcanzó rápidamente.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué huyes de mí?" – le preguntó fingiendo indignación a lo que la Ainu resopló enojada.- "Ya veo, aún sigues molesta por lo de ésta mañana ¿no?, creo que puedo solucionarlo" – le dijo con voz aterciopelada y Pilika tragó grueso, siempre que Hao le hablaba así terminaba sucumbiendo a sus encantos.

El Shaman de Fuego rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la Ainu, logrando que ella se paralizara. La miró con intensidad por unos segundos, antes de estampar su boca contra la de ella. Pilika sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas, y enroscó sus brazos en el cuello del hombre frente a ella. A diferencia del beso anterior, ese beso fue muy tranquilo, sus labios se buscaban y se encontraban, se rozaban con parsimonia y Pilika fue quién buscó recorrer la boca de Hao, quién suspiró y ella aprovecho para introducir su lengua y buscar la de él. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso, que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado, las manos Hao se aferraron a las caderas de la mujer y ella bajó sus manos al pecho de éste. El beso comenzó a perder intensidad, siendo sólo roces de labios. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos respirando acompasadamente.

"¿Lo solucioné?" – preguntó Hao con sorna, ganándose un golpe juguetón en el pecho por parte de la Ainu, quién le sonrió sonrojada.

"Puedes apostar que sí" – le respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose la risa juguetona de Hao, quién le pasó el brazo por los hombros, para seguir caminando rumbo a la pensión Asakura.

**&.&.&**

Una vez que llegaron a la pensión, Hao fue a las aguas termales, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la Ainu con coquetería, quién sólo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Se fue a la cocina para ayudarle a Tamao a preparar la cena y comenzó a tararear una canción que decía más o menos así _Siete son los pecados cometidos, suman ocho conmigo, nueve los que te cobró, más de diez he sentido, _mientras meneaba su cadera al compás de la melodía en su cabeza.

Hao salió de las aguas termales y enseguida olió la deliciosa cena que se cocinaba en la cocina, se fue a su recámara a ponerse su yukata y bajó dejándose embriagar por el olor de la comida. Lo primero que vio al entrar a la cocina fue a Pilika moviendo su cadera mientras tarareaba una canción, y enseguida pensó que tendría que ducharse de nuevo. El sólo hecho de ver su cadera y su trasero balanceándose de manera sensual de un lado a otro le provocaba pegarla a la pared y… sacudió su cabeza y fue darse una ducha fría.

Una vez que se hubo vuelto a bañar, bajo a cenar y todos ya estaban allí, se sentó al lado de Yoh y comenzó a cenar, mientras veía de reojo a la Ainu, quería estar con ella y besarla y tal vez agarrar ese bonito trasero que tiene, o tal vez uno de sus pechos, sacudió su cabeza, al sentir que cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba con sus pensamientos, además no quería asustar a Pilika, apresurar las cosas podía darle la impresión equivocada y era lo último que quería, la chica comenzaba a importarle.

Terminaron de cenar y todos comenzaron a subir a sus habitaciones, él en cambio salió al patio y se sentó bajo un árbol. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero cierta figura femenina seguía apareciendo en ella.

"¿Por qué tan sólo?" – le preguntó la dueña de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sonriera.

"Porque estaba esperando a que vinieras a hacerme compañía" – le respondió mientras su mirada chocolate la escudriñaba, jadeo, ella sólo vestía su yukata, y debajo de ella que habría ¿nada, o ropa interior? Pero no pudo seguir divagando ya que Pilika se sentó al lado de él y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. A Hao lo inundó una desconocida calidez y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

"Hao Asakura eres un una caja de sorpresas" – murmuró la Ainu sobre su hombro y él sonrió.

"Y tú una provocadora" – la picó él y ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo de manera desafiante.

"¿Quieres que de verdad sea una provocadora?" – preguntó ella en un susurró sensual, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas de él, dejando al Shaman de Fuego con una mueca de sorpresa adornándole el rostro.- "Pues voy a ser una provocadora" – le ronroneó ella en su oído, mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos se colaban por su yukata, acariciando su pecho. Logrando que Hao gimiera y acariciara la espalda de la Ainu, dejando vagar sus manos por su cuerpo, le abrió un poco la yukata y fue a explorar el valle de sus pechos, gimió al notar que ella no llevaba sujetador. Masajeó sus senos hasta que sintió endurecerse los pezones bajo las palmas de sus manos, Pilika arqueó la espalda y gimió mientras balanceaba su cadera sobre él. Hao gruñó por lo bajo y apretó sus manos en la cadera de la chica contra su erección, haciendo que ambos gimieran extasiados. Pero un carraspeo los dejó completamente inmóviles sobre el césped. Ambos voltearon a ver quién los había descubierto en pleno erotismo y se encontraron a Anna Kyouyama en yukata, tambaleando su pie, en espera de una explicación.

"Están haciendo ruido, van a despertar a alguien" – dijo la sacerdotisa, quién los miraba con curiosidad.- "Suban ya, no los vaya a ver alguien".- les ordenó antes de entrar de nuevo a la pensión.

Pilika y Hao se voltearon a ver avergonzados, ella se puso de pie y él también, aunque le fue muy difícil disimular el bulto en su yukata, pero la mujer no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con intensidad, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo con ferocidad, Hao se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero le correspondió el beso de manera fugaz, ambos se soltaran jadeando y ella le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar a la pensión y Hao pensó que de verdad esa mujer iba a terminar matándolo.

**&.&.&**

Al día siguiente, Pilika se levantó de muy buen humor, tarareaba alegremente mientras se alistaba para el instituto, mientras dejaba que los recuerdos de la noche anterior surcaran su mente, ocasionado que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. ¿Cómo había sido tan lanzada? Suspiró resignada, Hao la hacía sacar ese lado suyo, que la hacía ser tan atrevida. Se encogió de hombros pensando que no era culpa suya, era culpa de él por verse siempre tan apetitoso, con su largo cabello caoba amarrado en una coleta o como lo había encontrado la noche anterior, con su cabello suelto. Soltó un suspiro lleno de emociones y bajó a desayunar. Se sonrojó cuando Anna le lanzó una mirada fugaz y alzó su ceja al verla, pero pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de su hermano, quién discutía con Ren, porque éste no quería pasarle la tarea de cálculo.

Buscó a Hao con la mirada y no lo encontró, resopló algo decepcionada y se encaminó al instituto. Caminó despacio esperando escuchar el _hey espérame, Ainu, _que él siempre le gritaba cuando se iba sin esperarlo. Pero nunca llegó, llegó a su primera clase con los ánimos abajo. Y se sentó en su pupitre, dejó caer su cabeza permitiendo que su cabello creara dos cortinas de cabello a ambos lados de su cara, impidiéndolo al mundo verla. Cerró los ojos y de pronto se sintió muy cansada. Al final, se dejó envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

**&.&.&**

Hao se levantó de un brinco de su funtón, se le había hecho horriblemente tarde. Refunfuño un _¿Por qué nadie me despertó? _Y un _malditos traidores_ mientras se vestía a velocidad luz. Corrió por toda la pensión y se dio cuenta que ya se habían todos, que ya se había ido ella. Llegó jadeando al instituto y supo que ya había perdido la primera clase. Bueno, _nunca está de más brincarse una que otra clase por salud_ pensó animadamente mientras se encaminaba a su segunda clase, la cual compartía con la Ainu y sonrió.

Llegó al salón y la vio dormida plácidamente sobre su pupitre, se veía tan tranquila… Una sonrisa maliciosa le bailó en el rostro. Tomó su libro más pesado y lo dejó caer estrepitosamente sobre el banco de Pilika, quién se levantó de golpe, completamente asustada y algo desorientada, con una mano en su corazón, como si eso fuera a regularizar el desbocado latir de su corazón, mientras Hao soltaba tremendas carcajadas, al igual que todos los demás. Pilika lo miró completamente enfurecida, se puso de pie con dignidad y se plantó frente él, logrando que Hao tragara grueso. Pilika le sonrió con amabilidad sospechosa antes de darle un fuerte pisotón en el pie, ocasionando un gran _¡Hay! _nada masculino por parte del Shaman de Fuego, mientras las risas de sus compañeros volvían a hacerse presentes.

Hao se sobó el pie y le sonrió con sorna a la mujer que ahora lo miraba desafiante y con una sonrisa torcida adornándole el rostro. Pasaron las clases sin más inconvenientes, pero ambos jóvenes no habían podido conversar. Más pronto de lo que pensaron, las clases terminaron y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la pensión. Pilika salió sin esperar a Hao y este corrió para alcanzarla (como siempre).

"Hey Ainu, no te enojes" – le dijo Hao sonriendo, ganándose que Pilika rodará los ojos en señal de escepticismo.- "Vamos, háblame, extrañe caminar contigo hoy ¿sabes?"- le dijo él con sinceridad y algo en el interior de Pilika pareció ablandarse.

"Yo también extrañé caminar contigo, es raro no tener a nadie molestándote"- le respondió ella juguetonamente, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

"Ya, pero bien que te gusta" – le contestó él con sorna, para luego pasarle el brazo por los hombros, logrando que una calidez desconocida se esparciera por el pecho de la mujer.

"Sí, la verdad es que sí" – le dijo ella, para después darle rápido beso en los labios e irse corriendo, dejando a Hao gratamente sorprendido.

"¡Hey espérame!" – le gritó, mientras corría detrás de ella divertido y anonadado por la mujer que corría delante de él. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla y alzarla por la cintura, ambos jadeaban y reían.- "Hay Ainu, respira, con esa condición, no aguantaras mi ritmo en la cama" – le dijo con picardía el Shaman de fuego, logrando que Pilika se sonrojara furiosamente y frunciera el ceño.

"¿Aguantarte el ritmo?, ¡Ja! No creo que seas capaz de complacerme!" – le espetó ella desafiándolo, logrando que Hao arqueará una ceja con escepticismo para después acercarla más a su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer cuando el hombre frente a ella le susurró con voz ronca un _muero por complacerte._

"Muero porque intentes complacerme" – susurró la Ainu aún sonrojada al Shaman de Fuego, quién la miraba con deseo y lujuria. Y en menos de tres segundos estuvo contra la barda de metal y el cuerpo de Hao, mientras sus labios eran devorados por los del Shaman de Fuego. La besaba con desesperación, transmitiéndole cuanto la deseaba. Las manos de él aferraban su cintura con brusquedad, mientras ella gemía dentro del beso.

Hao la soltó de golpe y Pilika miró desconcertada, como el hombre frente a ella se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con frustración. Cuando por fin la miró, toda ella ardió al ver tanto deseo dentro de su mirada.

"¡Demonios, Pilika" – exclamó Hao. – "Dios es testigo, que quiero ir lento, pero si sigues diciendo comentarios así, creo que terminaremos montándolo en la barda de metal" – le dijo él tan apasionadamente que se sonrojó.

"Lo siento" – balbuceó Pilika bajando la mirada avergonzada, pero Hao se acercó a ella y le alzó con delicadeza el mentón para que lo mirara.

"No lo sientas, me encanta que me provoques, el problema es, que respondo" – le dijo con una suavidad inusitada en él. – "No tienes idea del poder que tienen tus palabras en mi cuerpo" – le dijo él y ella le sonrió con sorna.

"Creo que me doy una idea" – le dijo ella pegándose más a él, para hacerle saber que sentía su erección. Hao jadeó y Pilika pensó que si seguía mirándola con tanta hambre, él tendría razón y acabarían montándoselo en la barda de metal. Y por más excitante (y exhibicionista) que fuera la idea, no quería que su primera vez fuera así.

"Me estás matando" – le dijo él en un gemido ronco.

"No puedo evitarlo" – le respondió ella. – "Me gustas mucho, Hao" – le dijo con total sinceridad, dejando al Shaman de Fuego sorprendido. Era la primera vez que ella lo decía en voz alta, no es como si no lo supiera, pero era bastante agradable oírlo de la boca de ella.

"Tú también me gusta mucho, Pilika" – le dijo él y ambos se sonrieron. Retomaron el camino de regreso y Pilika no dudo cuando Hao le ofreció su mano. El resto del camino se fueron tomados de la mano.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_¡Hola! lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, siento mucho la tardanza. Pero me he propuesto actualizar mis historias y heme aquí. Espero que un capítulo largo y __picoso recompense un poco la espera :D Las cosas entre Hao y Pilika están subiendo de tono, ¿podrán aguantar ir lento? ¡pues eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo! Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando la historia, tengo debilidad por los comentarios mordaces con albur, como se podrán haber dado cuenta. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! En fin, sin más que decir, me retiro._

_Se despide con cariño, Clio_

_PD. He estado pensando en cambiarme el penname, por si llegan a ver que actualizó una autora de nombre raro, aún no lo decido del todo, pero en eso anda correteando el hámster de mi cabeza._


End file.
